


twenty minutes

by moonson



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Kinda, M/M, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonson/pseuds/moonson
Summary: taeyong called while mark and haechan were in the middle of... something.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 194





	twenty minutes

“Fuck,” Donghyuck moaned as Mark’s mouth went deeper around his cock. One of his hands held desperately onto the bed sheets while the other pulled on the older's hair.

Mark removed his mouth with a pop. “Do you still think it’s funny?” he asked, his gaze piercing through Hyuck’s, making the younger gulp.

He spent the whole day subtly pressing all of Mark’s buttons, getting him worked up throughout all of their schedules. He couldn’t count all the times Mark had to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning during the radio interview or excuse himself to go to the bathroom to calm himself down.

Hyuck enjoyed every second of it. He knew what was waiting for him at home and he wanted that. But he also knew what Mark wanted to hear at the moment. “N-no,” he let out.

“Too late,” Mark muttered before continuing where he left off.

One of his hands wrapped around Donghyuck’s base while the other held his hips down, which have been wanting to buck up since Mark started sucking him off. It was rare that Mark goes down on Hyuck. Usually, it’s the other way around. But God, if Mark Lee isn’t the best at giving head...

His toes curled as his tip touched the back of Mark’s throat, causing the older to gag. Hyuck let out a loud moan.

Just then, Mark’s phone started vibrating on the bedside table. 

Hyuck wanted to ignore it. He wanted so bad to just focus on the amount of pleasure sprouting from the pit of his stomach, to indulge in the few lonely moments he got to spend with Mark like this. But the phone won’t stop ringing.

Mark pulled away from his head with a pop, grabbing his phone from the bedside table and throwing it. He watched the panic built up in Donghyuck’s eyes as the phone landed just a few inches from his face.

“Answer it,” Mark said.

“But—”

The older’s hands started working on Donghyuck’s member, going up and down slowly, teasing.

Donghyuck let out a strangled moan. “It’s Taeyong hyung!”

“Answer it,” Mark repeated, voice firm. “And put him on speaker.”

Hyuck bit back a loud moan as Mark licked a long stripe on his jaw the exact same moment he slid his finger on the phone to pick up the call. “H-hyung,” he said. Whether it was a moan for Mark or a greeting to Taeyong, he wasn’t really sure.

_“Donghyuck?”_ Taeyong’s voice sounded through the speakers.

If his entire consciousness wasn’t hanging half outside his body, Hyuck would normally spit out a sarcastic answer, literally just for the fun of it. But he couldn’t really bring himself to think clearly. Not when Mark was slowly kissing up his body, his lips sucking softly on the skin over his thigh. Then the angle of his hip bone. Then his nipple. 

So he replied, “Yes.” And even with that, he struggled to speak clearly.

_“Why are you the one answering Mark’s phone? Everything okay?”_

Mark began to nibble Hyuck’s neck, taking his time to pamper his sweet spot, licking and kissing to send Donghyuck crazy, but not being wild enough that it would leave a mark. When Donghyuck’s gripped on Mark’s bicep harder, the older began pumping him so painfully fucking slowly once again.

“Cause, um,—“ he gasped as Mark bit on his neck. “Sorry, I have hiccups. Mark hyung is… busy.”

“That’s one way to say it,” Mark whispered in his ear, his hand on the younger’s dick picking up its pace. It was all Donghyuck could do to keep himself from screaming.

_“With what?”_ Taeyong asked, still oblivious to everything that’s happening on the other end of the line. At least, Donghyuck hoped.

“Sleeping,” he replied, not missing a beat. 

_“That doesn’t sound right.”_

He could feel Mark smirk against the skin on his neck. His hands flew to the older’s head, tugging on his hair once again as he sucked on a sweet spot. Donghyuck let out a soft moan.

His eyes widened, realizing the sound he just let out. He hoped to hell Taeyong could dismiss it as something unusual but it doesn’t help that it’s too quiet around him and he couldn’t think of anything that would make even a half-assed excuse. He felt his face heating up just thinking about what they’re probably about to face, but Mark only took it as a sign of encouragement. He went back down between Hyuck’s legs and began kissing his tip once again. 

_“What?_ ” Taeyong’s voice echoed.

“What?” Hyuck said before biting his lip.

Mark took him whole, bobbing his head faster than he did before. Donghyuck isn’t that big but Mark has already mastered exactly how to get him going, and he’s been using it to his advantage more than Donghyuck would like to admit. Mark’s tongue swirled against his head and the younger had to physically stop himself from screaming.

_“Did you say something?”_

“Nothing,” he said hurriedly. “Hyung, look, I gotta go. Something came up. I’ll see you later, okay?”

_“Yeah. Do you need anything?_ ” Taeyong asked.

He hit the back of Mark’s throat once again, his fingers tugging on the older’s hair harder this time, making him groan against his dick. Hyuck’s eyes rolled to the back of his head.

“Nothing!!!” Hyuck replied, now even more frustrated.

_“Sure?”_

“Yes! _Fuck_.”

_“Woah, okay, chill,”_ Taeyong chuckled. _“Alright. We’ll be there in like twenty minutes.”_

Before his hyung could say anything else, Hyuck dropped the call, throwing Mark’s phone beside him, not even caring where it landed. 

“God, fuck, yes,” he moaned loudly, his other hand grabbing on the sheets as if hanging on for dear life. But as soon as he did, Mark’s mouth left his throbbing cock. His eyes were more than enough to let Donghyuck know what else there is to come. His stomach churned with excitement.

“Twenty minutes?” Mark smirked. “That’s enough for me to make you come. _Twice_.”

**Author's Note:**

> *nervous chuckle + pathetic thumbs up* should i continue to part 2?? :D


End file.
